


Scene Stealers

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Gen, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: In the beginning, they were aiming for crack stories, ones that would make the readers laugh and tear up by how stupid the tropes are. Those WIPs are somewhere at the bottom of their google doc list but they’re long past that concept.Aka Jilix are fanfic writers
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Scene Stealers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MVforVictory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVforVictory/gifts).



> I'm considering rewriting this later but I wanted to post it now that it's done and I probably won't be active until the end of July.

Jisung is already half asleep when he makes it past the front door; then stumbles around while looking for the light switch and kicks off his shoes trying to not knock himself off balance. 

It might be around 2 am, but it’s probably even later since that’s about when his producing session with 3racha ended. It takes about twenty minutes to reach the dormitory. 

Yeah, he should go straight to bed. 

Opening the door to the room he shares with Felix, for once calling dibs for the twin room instead of being assigned into the largest one, he hopes to find his roommate asleep. What he finds instead is Felix’ bed being illuminated by soft blue light, accompanied by silent tapping on a keyboard. 

It would be rude not to greet his friend, even though it’s late at night and Jisung would rather just curl under the covers and play dead. So he does. Yet, instead of getting a reply, Felix bombards him with questions. 

“What would I taste like?” comes from Felix’ mouth the first, taking Jisung quite a while to process and make sure he’s hearing correctly. He must be looking puzzled because Felix rolls his eyes, finally sparing him a glance and revealing the bags under his eyes. “It’s not a hard question, just answer mate.” 

“Well- you probably taste like flesh,” Jisung suggests. “Want me to find out?”

Felix snorts, covering his mouth and returning his attention back to his screen while Jisung overcomes the strong desire to sleep and climbs up the ladder. “No, geez. I wanted to know whether a strawberry chapstick would be suitable.” 

“Let me be, I’m tired,” Jisung playfully hits his arm. He would be worried about hurting his friend, but he’s too exhausted to cause any harm. “Strawberry? Yeah, that would fit.” 

“Well, duh,” Felix hums and moves to the side so that Jisung can comfortably sneak himself under the covers and have a good view on the screen. “One more question, could you please look over this part and tell me if it sounds like you?”

Jisung isn’t the grammar police, neither the main writer but he’s in charge of characters and plot, which is why Felix submits his drabbles to Jisung before expanding them into real stories. It’s usually Jisung who leads the story then, so it fits perfectly. 

If this is all something that a single person must master to write fanfictions, then there’s no doubt they should be just as valued as writing songs. Composing a perfect atmosphere, writing the perfect words, and producing an amazing story within its words. 

Maybe they should start letting Stay submit fanfics to them, having their own award show. _The Golden Fic._ Or maybe not, but at least he’ll make Chan laugh with this idea. 

Returning to the text, Jisung scans the paragraphs for any glimpse of his name before settling on a particular spot. There’s a brief description of what he wears and then follows an introspection. His own introspection written by Felix; it shouldn’t be this in character. 

No, it’s not perfect. He would have worded some things differently, but that’s lost in the translation and to the desire to make it a little cheesy. 

In the beginning, they were aiming for crack stories, ones that would make the readers laugh and tear up by how stupid the tropes are. Those WIPs are somewhere at the bottom of their google doc list but they’re long past that concept. 

Once thinking about showing off to other members as a joke, the innocent game has turned into a serious matter when Felix fell down the rabbit hole of reading. Jisung followed no longer after, but he still considers himself a casual reader. Felix is obsessed. 

But he doesn’t make fun of him - reading makes Felix a better writer too. And because he cannot judge him with the number of bookmarks saved on his own phone.

"I'll approve of that as my caricature but fuck you if you think I'd be such a mess," he concludes. 

Felix giggles aloud this time, not bothering to shush himself as his shoulders hunch up. "Babe, I don't think so, I know it. Have you seen yourself talking about Minho?" 

"Excuse you but I do not talk about him all that often,” he defends himself, but the argument sounds unbelievable to his own ears. He talks about Minho all the time, any moment when the older isn’t around. He just can’t stop once he’s started. “With respect, mostly." 

"Respect towards his godly thighs,” Felix muses, imitating what should be Jisung’s dreamy voice. Jisung hates that it actually resembles him. He also hates that he cannot think of any counter-attack, his brain melting into mush from sleep deprivation. 

So he gives up on that. 

"If they're godly they should be worshipped, right?" he says, in all honesty, and seriousness. It works exactly as he’s expected, Felix losing his composure and throwing his head back, groaning. The Aussie knows well that he could go on forever. 

“Dude, stop, it’s too early in the morning for that talk.” 

“Hey, you’re the one writing about how whipped I am, and I just admitted to it,” Jisung counters him, “charge me guilty but don’t hush me. I have freedom of speech.”

“I just had the greatest idea, I couldn’t let it slip,” Felix defends himself in return, but he chooses not to further comment on Jisung’s fictional fixation on Minho. Maybe less fiction and more real-life experience, but still. 

“Right, you’d be whining to me in the morning,” Jisung chooses to answer. And then his brain catches up to the words he’s been reading on the screen and remembers where they vaguely form new ideas even when the last paragraph ends. “Anyway, what will follow next? Did you finish the outline yet?” 

“Nope, my brain is completely empty,” Felix admits, sounding honestly guilty. As if they have any sort of plan to begin with when they started writing this. When they decided to try their hands at writing stories. 

But it doesn’t matter because they work perfectly anyway. They’re impulsive - Jisung definitely is - and they make things work when they push them forward. 

“Worry not,” Jisung exclaims, an excited whisper that cuts through the room like a knife. “I was thinking about something, it should work.”

And with that, he fishes his phone from his back pocket, offering it to the younger to take. A brief moment of unlocking it before a short bullet-point outline appears on the screen. 

“I love you mate,” Felix gushes, hitting his shoulder in an affectionate manner before taking the phone out of his hands and resuming typing. Jisung watches in amusement as Felix fills the empty document with words. 

“I know, I love me too.” 

He can’t wait to see the outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos & Comments are appreciated <3
> 
> I'll be probably updating chapters on this work but this time there's NO PLOT I swear. Just a few writing sessions and a lot of fun portraying what it actually looks like when you're writing (or what it could look like when they're writing). Feel free to share any writing shenanigans you'd like me to include!


End file.
